Septimus Spratt
Septimus Spratt is the butler of Violet Crawley, the Dowager Countess of Grantham. Biography |-|Series 4= Series 4 In February 1922, the Dowager Countess invited Lady Shackleton to Downton, so that she can be impressed with Joseph Molesley's service skills and hire him, as Molesley had been out of a job since his employer died. Spratt, however, thought Molesley was after his own job as the butler to the Dowager, and attempted to sabotage him during luncheon: at first, he startled him so that he almost let go of his tray; and then he handed him over a very hot plate. Lady Shackleton was not impressed, and presumed Molesley had not received proper training in service. When certain items of value to the Dowager disappeared, she began to speculate that they were stolen by John Pegg, a young gardener Isobel persuaded her to take on, especially after Spratt mentions Pegg was the only one in a certain room at the time when she thinks at least one of the items went missing. One of the items was found in a maid's cleaning bucket, and Spratt returned it to the Dowager. Isobel, outraged at Violet's accusations even after one of the items was missing, went into the Dower House one day when Violet was out and found the other missing item in one of the chairs. She gave it to Spratt before she left. Spratt brought Pegg back in when Isobel and Dr Clarkson were speaking to Violet. |-|Series 5= Series 5 Violet hosts a luncheon party at which Isobel, Dr Clarkson, Lord Merton, and Lady Shackleton are present. Dr Clarkson repeatedly tries to get coffee from Spratt, who avoids him. Violet later tells Spratt that Clarkson would like some coffee, and that he shouldn't be a "snob". Later Spratt goes to Liverpool for the marriage of his niece, whom he has to walk down the aisle. Whilst in Liverpool, he sees Lady Mary with Lord Gillingham kissing and getting into the car, and reported it to Violet. When Violet hires Gladys Denker as her new lady's maid, Spratt does not get along with her. He has frequent rows with Denker, including one over the laundry of Her Ladyship's "smaller items", and calls her "untrainable". Spratt eventually bursts into Lady Violet's sitting room, saying he feels forced to hand in his notice due to the friction between him and Denker. The Dowager Countess, however, dismisses the outburst to Isobel Crawley as "simply a demonstration of discontent" and that if he had meant it, he would have given in his notice quietly for a good reference in return. In another attempt to humiliate Denker, Spratt taunts her into making chicken broth for Violet. Since she cannot make broth, she seeks out the help of Mrs. Patmore and Daisy at the Abbey. Daisy makes some broth, with the intent for Denker to pass it off as her own. Spratt takes the broth and dumps it down the sink, forcing Denker to make it herself. Denker does, and even though it tastes horrible in reality, Violet pretends to like it. Denker triumphantly throws the towel at the annoyed Spratt. |-|Series 6= 1925 Spratt is told by Denker that there may be job cuts, and that Spratt may be dismissed because he is not "vital" to Violet's needs. Spratt is paid a visit by his nephew, Wally Stern. Stern has escaped prison, and Spratt helps shelter him from the authorities. Denker later finds out that Spratt is sheltering Stern, but keeps it to herself. Sergeant Willis visits Spratt and Denker and asks them if they have seen Stern. Denker and Spratt both lie that they haven't seen Stern, and Willis leaves. Denker then reveals her knowledge. When Denker is fired by Violet for being impertinent to Dr Clarkson, Denker begs Spratt for help. Spratt refuses to help, and is overjoyed that Denker is leaving. He expresses this by humming and singing the song Molly Malone. However, Denker threatens to inform Violet about his sheltering Stern, which would for certain cause him to be in trouble with the police. Spratt successfully convinces Violet not to fire Denker. It was revealed that "Miss Cassandra Jones" who had been writing a column for The Sketch, Lady Edith's magazine, was Spratt. Edith and her editor, Laura Edmunds, use their agreed upon buzzword, "bananas" as they saw him. In the final episode, Spratt is asked by Lady Edith if he wants his column increased to a full page. Spratt is delighted and accepts, despite Denker's insults and her disdain. However, she attempts to get him sacked for his moonlighting, but fails when at Edith's wedding reception, Violet not only happily keeps him on as butler, but approves of his avocation, stating in future that she would go to him for advice on fashion, travel and everything else. As she crowed, "I never knew we had an expert in the basement!" The triumphant Spratt gloats to Denker "You made one mistake, Miss Denker, in your haste to be rid of me. She never likes to be predictable!" Notes *Spratt is revealed in Series 6 to be a stamp collector, like King George V. Appearances Spratt, Septimus Category:Servants Spratt, Septimus